流星雨 - Liu Xing Yu
by Viona Zhang
Summary: 'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku bisa begini' batin sang Tuan Muda Dao Ming Si.. Ya begitulah.. Semenjak gadis bernama Shan Cai itu masuk ke kampus Ying De, keluakuan A Si menjadi aneh.. 4 orang yang lain (Xi Men, Mei Zuo, Hua Ze Lei & Shan Hu (OC)) iseng-iseng pergi ke tempat rahasia Dao Ming Si (ending) / Bad Summary


**流星雨 – ****Liu Xing Yu**

**Chapter 1**

**Story by Celia Viona**

**Indonesian Version**

**Characters are taken from Meteor Garden Series (Taiwan Version)**

**Main Characters: Shan Cai, Dao Ming Si, Shan Hu**

**Helping Characters: Hua Ze Lei, Xi Men, Mei Zuo**

**Genres: Romance, Friendship &amp; Comedy**

**Notes: **Fict cross-over… Diambil dari serial Taiwan 'Kebun Meteor / Meteor Garden / Liu Xing Hua Yuan / 流星花园' … Semoga suka ya! **Chapter 1 dari 7…** Bagi yang minat sekali, sabar ya… *angel* Selamat membaca!

Di suatu kota, terdapat sebuah kampus yang terkenal, bernama Ying De (英德). Kampus itu terkenal bagus dengan fasilitas &amp; murid-murid yang sopan /? … Di dalam kampus itu juga ada sebuah grup _band_ yang sangat digemari murid-murid yang lain, terutama perempuan. Boy band itu bernama 'F4 / Flower 4' karena terdiri dari 4 orang: Dao Ming Si, Hua Ze Lei, Xi Men dan Mei Zuo.

**~Sebuah Rumah~**

Di sebuah rumah, terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang sibuk membaca-baca &amp; menghafal apa yang ia baca; semua-nya tentang pengetahuan… Gadis yang tengah sibuk itu bernama Shan Cai. Ia berencana mengikuti ujian yang diadakan Kampus Ying De… Kalau ia lulus, ia akan Mendapatkan beasiswa untuk masuk kampus itu…

'Aku harus bisa masuk Kampus Ying De tersebut!' batin Shan Cai… Semangat belajar-nya berkobar-kobar karena hari ujian yang sudah semakin dekat. Shan Cai semakin giat untuk belajar… Dikeluarkan semua buku-buku yang ia punya… Meminjam dari teman-teman, saudara, dan lain-lain… 'Semoga usaha-ku ini membuahkan hasil yang menggembirakan ya…' batin Shan Cai.

Hari ujian jatuh pada tanggal 20 Desember 2004; tepat 5 hari setelah hari ini. Shan Cai semakin pusing melihati banyak buku-buku berserakan di kamar-nya… Ujian itu diadakan setiap 4 tahun sekali; pemilihan murid setelah SMA kelas 3. Ujian itu akan dijaga beberapa guru. Hasil dari ujian tersebut akan diumumkan biasanya 1 minggu setelah-nya…

**~5 hari kemudian~**

Hari yang dinanti-nantikan Shan Cai akhirnya tiba. Ia bangun pagi sekali, jam 6 pagi, dan segera bersiap-siap. Ujian akan dimulai pukul 8 tepat; jadi Shan Cai harus berada di kampus itu minimal 15 menit sebelumnya… Shan Cai segera mandi &amp; sarapan lalu mengingat-ingat apa yang telah dipelajari-nya selama beberapa hari persiapan.

Pukul 7 tepat, Shan Cai segera menaiki sepeda-nya dan mengayuh-nya menuju Kampus Ying De. Shan Cai mengayuh dengan agak santai karena itu masih pagi. Sepeda Shan Cai berwarna kombinasi antara biru dan putih, warna kesukaan-nya… Pagi itu, jalanan tidak seberapa macet, jadi Shan Cai bisa sampai pukul 7.30… Saat Shan Cai memarkir sepeda kesayangan-nya, terlihat 2 mobil putih melintas dari arah utara…

Dari mobil depan, keluar 2 orang lelaki; begitu pula yang dari mobil belakang. Ke-empat laki-laki itu sangat berlebihan menurut Shan Cai…

**-Shan Cai POV-**

'Ke-empat laki-laki ini terlalu kaya… Lihat saja mereka… Mobil yang terlalu mewah… Baju yang kayak tidak seperti ke kampus… Pake kacamata hitam juga… Sok keren… Huuh'

**-Shan Cai POV: END-**

Segera, sekerumunan gadis2 berlari-lari menghampiri F4… Ya, mereka ber-empat-lah F4: Dao Ming Si, Hua Ze Lei, Xi Men &amp; Mei Zuo… Sekerumunan gadis itu menabrak Shan Cai dan tidak meminta maaf… Shan Cai mendengus sebal… Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mengulur ke-arah Shan Cai…

Ada seorang perempuan yang mengulur-kan tangan-nya ke Shan Cai yang masih di tanah… Shan Cai menggapai tangan itu dan berdiri…

.

Shan Hu: "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Shan Cai: "Tidak apa-apa…"

Shan Hu: "Kau peserta ujian ya?"

Shan Cai: "Iya… Kau juga?"

Shan Hu: "Perkenalkan, nama-ku Shan Hu… Aku juga akan mengikuti ujian hari ini…"

Shan Cai: "Aku Shan Cai… Kau juga ingin sekali masuk ke kampus ini kan?"

Shan Hu: "Tentu saja! Ku-yakin kau juga kan?"

Shan Cai: "Oh, ya… Tentu saja… Aku sudah menghabiskan berhari-hari belajar untuk ujian ini…"

Shan Hu: "Aku juga… Ku-harap kita bisa masuk bersama-sama dan menjadi teman yah!"

Shan Cai: "Iya…"

.

Obrolan mereka terputus karena keramaian gadis2 di depan F4 itu. Mereka sibuk meminta foto, tanda tangan, dll… Shan Cai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sementara Shan Hu menarik &amp; membuang napas… Salah satu anggota F4 melihat ke arah dua gadis itu dengan heran; karena selama ini, semua gadis langsung lari Kalau sudah melihati F4… Dialah Xi Men; ia segera memberitahukan-nya pada orang di-sebelahnya, Dao Ming Si.

.

Xi Men: "Hey A Si, lihat ke arah 2 gadis yang sedang ngobrol itu…"

Dao Ming Si: "Hmm… Kenapa mereka hanya diam dan mengobrol disana? Mereka tidak tahu kita?"

Xi Men: "Sepertinya 2 gadis yang akan mengikuti ujian…"

Dao Ming Si: "Mereka sepertinya tidak tahu kita… Ya Tuhan… Mereka itu…"

.

.

Shan Cai: "Shan Hu, 2 orang dari 4 itu melihati kita, deh…"

Shan Hu: "Yah… Begitulah… Mereka akan melihati siapa saja yang tidak mendekati mereka…"

Shan Cai: "Hah?! Memangnya siapa mereka?! Sok keren banget sih…"

Shan Hu: "Kau tidak tahu ya? Mereka adalah boy band terkenal di kampus ini… Namanya 'F4'… Mereka… Adalah salah satu alasan aku mau masuk kampus ini…"

Shan Cai: "Hah?! Kau mau masuk karna 4 orang yang sok keren itu?! (sambil menunjuk ke arah F4, lebih tepatnya menunjuk ke arah Dao Ming Si)"

Shan Hu: "Hmm… Itu kan menurutmu… Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan F4…"

Shan Cai: "Sekarang sudah ada di depan mata kan? Kenapa tidak seperti mereka? (sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis2 yang mengerumuni F4)"

Shan Hu: "Tidak ah… Terlalu ramai… Aku tidak senang berada di tengah keramaian…"

.

Shan Cai &amp; Shan Hu masuk ke kampus tanpa memperhatikan F4 lebih jauh… Dao Ming Si yang melihat mereka berdua, mendengus sebal… Maklum… Dao Ming Si adalah pria ber-tipe 'sanguin' yang selalu ingin diperhatikan #plak … Shan Cai &amp; Shan Hu mencari-cari ruang ujian mereka… Akhirnya, mereka menemukan-nya…

.

Shan Cai: "Semoga berhasil ya!"

Shan Hu: "Terima kasih… Kau juga!"

.

Shan Cai &amp; Shan Hu pun memasuki ruangan tersebut; mereka segera duduk di bangku yang mereka inginkan. Shan Cai melihat jam dan menemukan bahwa itu masih 7.50… Jantung Shan Cai berdetak kencang sekali, menandakan dia sangat gugup untuk ujian ini… 'Tenang Shan Cai… Tenang… It's now or never…' batin Shan Cai menenangkan dirinya…

Jam 8 tepat, ujian akan dimulai… Terlihat 3 orang guru masuk membawa amplop2 besar… Maklum, yang ikut ujian lumayan banyak hari itu… Mereka memulai ujian itu dan akan diakhiri pukul 11 tepat… Ujian berlangsung dengan sangat tenang… 3 guru bergantian untuk memutari ruangan tersebut… Shan Cai mengerjakan soal2-nya dengan optimis, begitu pula dengan Shan Hu…

*skip time*

Jam 11 tepat… Waktu ujian berakhir… Shan Cai dan Shan Hu masing-masing sudah menyelesaikan ujian mereka dengan baik… Mereka mengumpulkan ke meja guru dan beranjak keluar ruangan… Shan Cai keluar duluan, ia dicegat oleh Shan Hu… Mereka mengobrol sambil berjalan…

.

Shan Hu: "Hey, Shan Cai… Bagaimana ujian tadi?"

Shan Cai: "Lumayan… Untung aku sudah ada persiapan sebelumnya… Bagaimana dengan kau?"

Shan Hu: "Baik… Aku juga mempersiapkan-nya terlebih dahulu…"

.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke parkiran untuk mengambil sepeda masing-masing dan pulang. Sangat sial, diperjalanan ke tempat parkir, mereka berdua bertemu si F4 yang sok keren itu… Bahkan Shan Cai menabrak Dao Ming Si!

.

Dao Ming Si: "Ya ampun! Kau ini! Jalan itu pakai mata dong!"

Shan Cai: "Oh ya… Aku memang pakai mata… Tapi kau saja yang pakai dengkul!"

Dao Ming Si: "Siapa kau, hah?! Berani-beraninya menghina-ku!"

Shan Cai: "Memangnya kau siapa, hah? Dasar sok keren…" *rolling eyes*

Dao Ming Si: "Kau itu… Sudah salah masih ngeyel lagi… Huuh!"

Shan Hu: "Maaf, tapi memang kau yang salah Tuan…"

Dao Ming Si: "Hiih! Ku beritahu kau ya… Aku, Dao Ming Si, tak pernah salah!"

Hua Ze Lei: "A Si, tapi dalam kasus ini, memang kau yang menabraknya…"

Dao Ming Si: "Lei, 你…!"

Shan Cai: "Lihat kan… Bahkan teman-mu saja bilang kau salah…"

Dao Ming Si: "算了 (lupakan saja)! 本少爷我不跟你吵架 (tuan muda aku tidak bertengkar denganmu)…"

Mei Zuo: "A Si, baru pertama kali aku lihat ada orang yang berani melawanmu, perempuan lagi…"

Xi Men: "Iya… Aku juga…"

(Shan Cai mengajak Shan Hu pergi dari situ…)

Mei Zuo: "Dikacangin lagi… Wah wah wah…"

(Muka masam ada di muka Dao Ming Si…)

.

Viona: Halo halo hai semua! Fict ini sudah lama sekali harusnya.. Tapi baru bisa di-publish sekarang karena ada masalah teknis (?) Ya sudahlah ya.. Tunggu chapter berikutnya!

**Next on: Chapter 2**

Thank you for reading!

Please REVIEW!


End file.
